


scar

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: Damian could not believe that the boy to him was Jon the boy he fell in love with the day they metbut what he could not believe was the mark on that face he loved so much





	scar

Damian was in his room in the new Titans barracks that he had formed since his other team disbanded

He was very upset because when he went to look for Jon to join him to his team and be with him again, but when he got home he discovered that he had gone into space with his grandfather and never told him, he thought they were friends

D - annoying - Jon is a fool, I thought we were partners, a team that supports each other - sad - we were friends

Damian bites his lip he knew that for him it was not just his friend he was someone special

D - Where the hell did you get Jon, it's already 4 weeks

The phone rings and Damian takes it without any gain because it could possibly be someone in your family, so just look to know who it is and ignore it but the name of your screen causes your heart to accelerate, jump out of bed and quick view to exit

"Jon

Can we see ourselves in the strength of attitude now?

And sorry"

Damian did not understand why that message but the important thing is that he had finally communicated with him, he was not going to avoid being angry with him, maybe yelling at him and then asking him to leave again without notifying him, so he arrives and enters the control room looking for it but can not see it

Among some shadows a silhouette sees him, he was nervous and hesitates to leave but when he sees that Damian decides to leave he goes out into the shadows and goes towards him

D - Tt damn if this is a joke in bad taste Jon I'll go, so where are you ... well I just wasted my time

He turns around to leave but then he feels some big arms that hugs him and his surprise is kissed by a strange boy

D - Who are you? - loose and defensive - As starters here  
J - Smiling - Dami you do not know how much I miss you  
D - What?

Again he is kissed, tries to separate and can not until the lack of air makes them separate again this time the goat starts kissing Damian's neck but manages to push his face away with his hands

D - Annoyed - I asked who you are and how you got in  
J - kissing her hands - It's me Dami, I'm Jon  
D - What? That's impossible the Jon I know is only 11 years old  
J - take your hands - I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth  
D - No  
J - 4 weeks ago I went with my grandfather to a trip to space I thought it would be a great experience but in reality it became a torture and I just wanted to go back before telling me it took 6 years for me and three weeks after I left  
D - You can not be Jon  
J - I am

Damian looks at Jon fixedly analyzes his body that is no longer a child but a teenager, look at his face and note the scar on his cheek and finally look at his eyes and see how they still had a little shine in that sky, that blue that he loved so much and that now showed a mature look, so he takes her face and caresses him

D - You really are your Jon  
J - Feeling the contact - If I am  
D - Who did this to you?  
J - It's okay  
D - Tell me who did it to you  
J - Take your hands - Dami does not matter anymore

Again Jon kisses Damian, first short and then long kisses, begins to kiss his face and reaches the neck, he listened as Damian's heart accelerated, so he smiles and continues to begin to undress him exposing his chest and begin to kiss the scars

J - I really missed you Dami, I wanted to see you so much  
D - Ahhh silly nobody told you to leave  
J - smiling - but I'm here and I can finally tell you this ... I love you Damian, I love you since I was 11 and I never stop loving you, for you I could go back and I just ...  
D - ashamed - Just shut up and continue

Jon smiles when seeing the face of Damian blushes and by its beats he was happy, so he continues in undressing and kissing to Damián sometimes it embraced it felt its heat and aspired its scent

Damian was lying naked on his cloak and beloved, he covered his mouth to avoid letting out any moan but it was impossible Jon was in the middle of his legs licked his cock and prepared his entrance until he decides he is ready, goes up and caresses the Damian's face, which in turn takes his face carefully, moves the tips of his fingers over the scar that Jon had on his face

None says anything, everything was in their eyes, looks that were full of love so they join their lips enjoying the other's mouth, enjoying the taste that the other gave him

Throughout the fortress you could hear young Robin's moans, his body was bathed in sweat and he moved with every thrust his lover gave him, both boys had long made love and none showed fatigue, all they wanted was to feel the body of the other

They tried as much as they could, proclaimed their love in each moment and enjoyed their warmth by being united

Both are in a bed in one of their rooms Damian was face down and Jon was on him kissing carefully each scar that had his back

D - sleepy - Jon  
J - If dami  
D - How long do you plan to do that  
J - Does it bother you?  
D - Turning - No, I like to feel your lips as if the scars disappear

Damian sits down and this time he kisses his scar

D - I swear I will pay the one who did this to you, I should have been there to protect you  
J - It's true, but I'm happy you were not with me, I could not stand to see you hurt  
D - I'm not so weak  
J - Hugs him - I know but you're also fragile, and this scar is a reminder that I'm also human that I can also get hurt that I can die and never see you again  
D - I will never let you get hurt again, I will not allow you to leave another mark on your body  
J - You can not be sure  
D - Of course I do, why do you think I was doing those plans, why do you think I always protected you?

Jon remembers all that and then he realizes what Damian is telling him is true, all the time he was protecting him, all that time he was not hurt at the cost of his beloved being hurt, so the tears begin to fall and Damian cleans them

D - I swear to you for my life that I will not allow you to be hurt again, I swear with my soul that I will never leave you alone and I swear to you with my eternal love that you will never have another scar,  
J - crying - Thank you dami I love you  
D - I love you too Jon

They both embrace and at last Jon can feel calm, because after a long time for him he was by his beloved's side, but above all there would be no more scars

Because now both would protect themselves from anyone who still leaves a mark on their bodies

FINISH


End file.
